quran_hadithfandomcom-20200214-history
Muslim:598
This is part of The Book of Prayer (the fourth book) of Sahih Muslim. =Content= ---- عَنْ النَّبِيِّ صَلَّى اللَّهُ عَلَيْهِ وَسَلَّمَ قَالَ مَنْ صَلَّى صَلَاةً لَمْ يَقْرَأْ فِيهَا بِأُمِّ الْقُرْآنِ فَهِيَ خِدَاجٌ ثَلَاثًا غَيْرُ تَمَامٍ (That the Prophet, peace be upon him, said: Whoever prays, he doesn't recite Ummul Qur-an in it, then she (i.e. the prayer) is deficient, (and saying in) three times, isn't complete) فَقِيلَ لِأَبِي هُرَيْرَةَ إِنَّا نَكُونُ وَرَاءَ الْإِمَامِ (Then, "Verily, we are behind the imam (i.e. the leader of prayer)" was said to Abu Huraira) فَقَالَ اقْرَأْ بِهَا فِي نَفْسِكَ فَإِنِّي سَمِعْتُ رَسُولَ اللَّهِ صَلَّى اللَّهُ عَلَيْهِ وَسَلَّمَ يَقُولُ (Then, he said "Recite her (i.e. Ummul Qur-an) from yourselves (i.e. inwardly), and verily I heard the Messenger of Allah, peace be upon him, said:) قَالَ اللَّهُ تَعَالَى قَسَمْتُ الصَّلَاةَ بَيْنِي وَبَيْنَ عَبْدِي نِصْفَيْنِ وَلِعَبْدِي مَا سَأَلَ (Allah The Exalted said: I divided the prayer into two halves, between me and my servant, and for my servant is what they asked.) فَإِذَا قَالَ الْعَبْدُ { الْحَمْدُ لِلَّهِ رَبِّ الْعَالَمِينَ } قَالَ اللَّهُ تَعَالَى حَمِدَنِي عَبْدِي (Then when the servant said "The praise is to Allah, the Lord of the universes", Allah the Exalted said "My servant praised Me".) وَإِذَا قَالَ { الرَّحْمَنِ الرَّحِيمِ } قَالَ اللَّهُ تَعَالَى أَثْنَى عَلَيَّ عَبْدِي (And when he said "The Rahman, The Rahim", Allah the Exalted said "My servant lauded me".) وَإِذَا قَالَ { مَالِكِ يَوْمِ الدِّينِ } قَالَ مَجَّدَنِي عَبْدِي وَقَالَ مَرَّةً فَوَّضَ إِلَيَّ عَبْدِي (And when he said "The Sovereign of the day of the recompense", He said "My servant glorified Me" and he sometimes said "My servant entrusted Me.") فَإِذَا قَالَ { إِيَّاكَ نَعْبُدُ وَإِيَّاكَ نَسْتَعِينُ } قَالَ هَذَا بَيْنِي وَبَيْنَ عَبْدِي وَلِعَبْدِي مَا سَأَلَ (And when he said "We worship to You and we ask for help to You", He said "This is between Me and my servant, and for my servant is what he asked.") فَإِذَا قَالَ { اهْدِنَا الصِّرَاطَ الْمُسْتَقِيمَ صِرَاطَ الَّذِينَ أَنْعَمْتَ عَلَيْهِمْ غَيْرِ الْمَغْضُوبِ عَلَيْهِمْ وَلَا الضَّالِّينَ } قَالَ هَذَا لِعَبْدِي وَلِعَبْدِي مَا سَأَلَ (And when he said "Guide us to the straight path, i.e. the path OF those You made bestowed on, OF other than of those who earned anger on, and not OF those who go ashtray", He said "This is for my servant and for my servant is what he asked.") =Chain of Narrator= ---- From Muslim to the Messenger of Allah: #Ishaq ibn Ibrahim Al Hanzhali #Sufyan ibn 'Uyainah #Al 'Alaa' #Abdur Rahman bin Ya'qub #Abu Huraira Second chain, from Muslim to the Messenger of Allah: #Qutaibah ibn Sa'id #Malik ibn Anas #Al 'Alaa' #Abdullah ibn As Sa'ib, maula Hisyam ibn Zahroh #Abu Huraira Third chain, from Muslim to the Messenger of Allah: #Muhammad ibn Rafi' #Abdurrazzaq #Ibnu Juraij #Al 'Alaa' #Abdullah ibn As Sa'ib #Abu Huraira Fourth chain, from Muslim to the Messenger of Allah: #Ahmad ibn Ja'far #An Nadhr ibn Muhammad #Abu Uwais #Al 'Alaa' #Al 'Alaa's father and Abdullah ibn As Sa'ib #Abu Huraira In the fourth chain, the word is Fatihatul Kitab (the Opener of the Book) instead of Ummul Qur-an (the Mother of the Recitation). =Authenticity= ---- All chain of narrators are in good withstanding, thus this narration is Sahih (authentic).